


3:14AM

by pannacottafugo



Category: One Piece
Genre: CONTAINS SPOILERS ABT SANJIS BACKSTORY ., Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Piece Spoilers, Whole Cake Island Arc Spoilers, not just baratie i mean other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannacottafugo/pseuds/pannacottafugo
Summary: sanji comforts you after a nightmare.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji & Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Kudos: 26





	3:14AM

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my tumblr <3

**AT 3:14 AM, THE THOUSAND SUNNY IS CLOSE TO SILENT-** save for the loud snores emanating from the men’s quarters. That’s usual, though, you know, as you tiptoe through the darkened passages, carefully avoiding all the boards you _know_ are creaky, despite Franky’s loud declarations that the _Sunny_ is perfect. Your destination, however, is the noisiest place on board; the mens’ quarters. You know that if you’re caught sneaking there in the middle of the night, Nami and Robin would definitely tease you about your ‘crush’ until you couldn’t endure it - which is why you take so many precautions to be as near to silent as possible on a ship in the open sea.

Carefully, as per usual, you steal into the dorm, careful not to trip over whatever contraption Usopp had set up to protect himself and the others from 'robbers’- despite Nami’s numerous inpatient statements on how no one could technically sneak on and 'rob’ them while they were in the middle of the sea. It is good, however, that you’ve developed near-perfect night vision, after several trips previous to this.

A light hand on his shoulder is enough to shake Sanji awake; he’s a fighting cook after all. He knows how to sleep lightly and wake within seconds, with no time or space for bleary-eyed confusion. His one visible eye flits open. quickly takes in you and your expression, before swinging himself silently out of his hammock and following you out of the cabin.

“What is it this time?” He asks, after there is a good deal of distance between you two, the cabin, and the crows’ nest, where Zoro is supposedly keeping watch. If you focus, you can hear him snoring too.

You shiver slightly. The night winds are chilly, and your thin cotton top is no match for them. “Um.”

Sanji’s gaze never leaves you, as he pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it with a flick. “[Name]-chan. You do know you can tell me anything, right?”

You do, you definitely know. And it’s not just because of the numerous times Sanji’s backed you up in a fight, or the basic trust there is between two members of a crew; it is because he will always keep his promises to you. No matter what. And he has long promised to you that he will always be there for you, no matter what.

So far he’s kept the promise. And you know that he intends to do so for as long as possible. Vinsmoke Sanji doesn’t make promises that are to be easily broken.

“[Name]-chan?” His one visible eye holds a glimmer of worry in it. “What’s wrong?”

He is still waiting for an answer, you realize, shaking yourself out of your reverie.

“It’s a bit embarrassing, to be honest..” you mumble. Now that you are actually here, watching the moonlight reflect off the waves at 3:14 am, you almost feel stupid for dragging him out of bed just for _this_. “I kinda had a bad dream…”

“Oh.” His gaze is still attentive. You can tell that he doesn’t think any less of you for getting scared of something your own brain came up with. "Would you like to talk about it?“

"Not really…” The wind picks up with a sudden gust, and your arms wrap around yourself almost unconsciously, in some sort of attempt to protect yourself from the cold. Of course, Sanji notices, and within seconds, the jacket he had grabbed and slung on before leaving the mens’ cabin is being dropped gently over your shoulders. It is such a Sanji-like thing to do that it brings a smile to your face.

And seeing you smile makes him smile too. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. Would you like a snack, though? To take your mind off it.”

You know exactly what kind of snack he is about to offer— and to be honest, it’s the perfect pick-me-up. Like all his cooking is. Of course, you nod in reply, and he gently takes your hand in his own, leading you into the ship’s kitchen.

_“I’m glad there’s some way I can help after all.”_


End file.
